Candy
by JXeleven
Summary: Merlin has to defeat strange shadowlike creatures, but his magic has almost no effect on them. He fear he is about to die, until he is saved by a brown haired boy with strange cloths.


_**A/N: Hello everybody, So I made a crossover between Merlin and Kingdom Hearts. It has been in my head for a while now and I actually rewrote this one, cause my first attempt (a few months ago) was not really that great, but I have to say that this one is also not one of my best works, but I just wanted to do it. I'm also sorry if Sora is a bit OOC. **_

_**Dislaimer: I don't own Merlin or Kingdom Hearts... I wish I did... *sigh***_

xxx

Merlin stared at what mostly looked like a black goblin, it was a creature with bright yellow eyes and a body as dark as the night. There where in total ten creatures and according to the rapports they had killed at least seven people in the last week.

'Merlin what are they?' Was the only thing the king was able to say and when the warlock looked at Arthur and the knights, he saw that all of them stared shocked at the shadows in front of them.

Arthur had known for four years now that Merlin was a warlock and a dragonlord and he had even appointed him court warlock, but the warlock had no idea what kind of creatures these were. He knew every page of his spell book, but he had never encountered these shadows. It was also the thing he told the king. 'I have absolutely no idea what they are.'

The blond let out a sigh before glaring at his smaller friend. 'So what are we supposed to do then?'

Merlin shrugged. 'I guess we should just try something.'

'So some muscle work?' Gwaine asked already grabbing for his sword, only waiting for Merlin's approval.

The warlock nodded and the king and his knights ran towards the creatures with their swords in their hands.

But what happened next made Merlin's heart jump, the swords pierced through the shadows without harming them, it looked like they didn't even feel it. He raised his arms and spoke a spell to send a fireball towards the shadow that was about to jump on Percival. It hit, unlike the swords and the creature stumbled back.

Merlin stared at the creature for a moment, before he shouted to the others. 'Retreat!'

They did what he said, but Arthur still gave him a glare of _how-dare-you-order-me,-__**your-king,**__-around-,but-okay-you're-my-friend-not-that-I'm-going-to-admit-it,-so-I-guess-it's-alright-for-now_.

They made sure to stand on a far enough distant to not get harmed by them, but still not to far to lose them out of their sight.

'Our swords are useless!' Elyan shouted half in panic.

'Only Merlin's magic works on them.' Percival said remembering how the warlock had saved him. All of them stared at the court warlock and he nodded that the tall knight was right.

'He is right, it would be better if you let me handle this.'

Arthur eyes grew while his friend spoke and anger spread over his face. 'I'm not going to let you fight them alone!'

Gwaine shook his head. 'We will only get in his way.' The knight said what the others thought.

'No, I'm not going to leave him here to do something stupid, like tripping over his own feet and getting himself killed!'

Merlin rolled his eyes, but before he could say anything both Percival and Leon walked to the king and grabbed his arms. They nodded that Merlin should fight the creatures and dragged the now protesting king away with them.

Gwaine walked to Merlin and laid a hand on his shoulder. 'We will handle the queen, so you get the easy job of killing those things.' A grin spread over the knight's face. 'But our lovely queen is going to be rather angry if you get yourself killed so make sure that that doesn't happen, mate.'

The dragonlord nodded and the knight slapped him on the arm, before turning around to follow the others. Merlin also turned around, but he to face the creatures. He used the same spell he had used before and fired it to the shadows. One of the creatures disappeared into nothing after getting hit and Merlin hoped that it meant that he had killed him.

More fireballs were send towards the creatures and three more were killed by them, he tried other spells and noticed that especially light had effect on them, but it wore him out. It felt like the spells were getting more difficult and he needed multiple spells to kill one creature.

Finally he fell to his knees, exhausted from all the spells, there were still three more creatures alive, but Merlin just couldn't get up. The shadows came closer to him, crawling towards him and he felt fear, he was afraid to die, he wanted to do so much more in life, but he just couldn't get up.

He felt his heart sank, but suddenly he heard a shout from behind him. 'Stay down!' And he saw the shadow of someone jumping over him. There was a scream and the sound of slashing.

The warlock looked up and there was no sign of any of the shadows. There was only a small boy standing with his back to him in front of the warlock. He wore strange cloths that Merlin had never seen before and shoes that looked way to big for him. The boy turned around and a wide goofy grin was spread over the brunette's face. He offered Merlin a hand, which the warlock grabbed and he pulled him up.

'Th... thank you for saving me.'

'That's fine.' The boy said, still wearing that idiotic grin on his face. 'I'm Sora.'

'… I'm Merlin, but what did you just do? My magic had almost no effect on them and you killed them in one blow!'

Sora shrugged. 'It's because of this.' He held up a sword shaped key or at least that's what Merlin thought it was at least. 'It's my keyblade.'

'So you need that to kill them.' Sora nodded and Merlin stared intense at the key. 'What were they?'

'They're called heartless.' Suddenly the key disappeared and Merlin froze in shock, but seeing how the boy didn't react he calmed himself thinking that it probably was supposed to happen.

'So who are you, you don't seem to come from around here.' Merlin said, looking at his new friend's cloths.

Sora grinned. 'You could say that.'

'So why are you here?'

'I'm going to lock this world so that the heartless can't come in this world anymore.'

Merlin frowned. 'You can do that?'

Sora nodded happily before saying. 'Yep, so I'm now going to find the lock.' He turned around and walked into the opposite direction the knights went.

Merlin looked at Sora and then at the place he had last seen the knights, he now had to decide what to do, if he would follow the strange brunette or go back to his friends, but the choice was quickly made, he ran after the boy.

'So you're coming with me?' Sora asked when the warlock walked next to him.

'Yeah, that's fine right?'

'Of course.' The boy said while giving Merlin another one of his enthusiastic smiles. 'You want some candy?' He pulled a small bag out of his pocket and held it up, before Merlin put his hand in the bag and he pulled a pink colored candy out of it.

'Thanks.' Merlin said while placing it in his mouth. It tasted sweet and he liked it.

The brunette looked curious at the warlock. 'So tell me something about this wo...land.'

'Hmm... what can I tell you. Arthur is the king of this land and also my friend. I'm his court warlock, adviser and even when he wouldn't admit it his protector.' He told the boy even more while they walked further, about Gwen, the knights, Camelot and the people. He had a feeling he could trust this boy, even when they had just met.

Sora was listening while eating more of his candy, sometimes offering the warlock some. Merlin had decided that he liked the boy, he had a kind and innocent soul, which reminded him of... reminded him of Freya. Only her name made sadness take over his heart, but he couldn't cry. Sora was like happiness himself and he couldn't stay sad for a long time with the presence of the brunette next to him.

After awhile Sora stopped and put his candy away before telling the other. 'It's here.'

Merlin blinked and looked around, he didn't saw anything speci... wait, he knew this place. It was here that Arthur had pulled Excalibur from his stone, but still he didn't saw anything special about this place. 'What's here?'

'The lock of your world.' Sora simply said. 'I'm going to lock it now so if you would stand back a bit.'

Merlin did what the boy told him and took a few steps back. Sora lifted his arm and the key appeared again in his hand, which made the warlock jump in surprise. A bright light appeared and Merlin put his hands in front of his eyes in response.

When he opened his eyes again he saw Sora standing in front of him, the key had disappeared again and of course a wide goofy grin was spread over the brunette's face. 'I'm done.'

'Oh, okay.' Merlin said half in surprise.

Then the boy made a expression that he hadn't seen before on the brunette's face. A sad smile spread over Sora's face before he told him. 'It's time for me to go.'

'Oh.' Was Merlin's only response, he had grown quite fond of his new friend, but somewhere he knew that he wouldn't see the brunette for long.

Then Sora came to Merlin and pulled him into a hug. 'Thanks for telling me all about this world.' He grabbed the bag with candy from his pocket again and put the whole bag in Merlin's hand and while letting go of the warlock. 'This is for you.'

'And if you're ever again in Camelot, then come to the castle and tell them you're Merlin's friend.' After receiving the gift from the boy he decided he should also give Sora something and he knew immediately what to give him. He rummaged through his bag before he found what he was searching for, a small hand carved star with runes of the old religion on it. 'This is for you, it should protect you against the darkness.'

'Thanks.' The brunette said with a expression that both thanked him for the gift and clearly told him that he wanted to see the castle. 'I'm going then... oh and if you meet a guy named Riku then don't tell him you saw me. We're playing hide and seek.' He said the last half laughing and walked past Merlin. The dragonlord was confused about the boy last words and he stood frozen for a moment, before turning around.

But the boy had disappeared, but Merlin wasn't worried. A sad smile came upon the warlock's face, before he decided it was time to go back to the others.

He had walked only a few steps before a strange dark whirlpool appeared in front of him. He let out a scream of shock and fell backwards on the ground. A silver haired man walked out of it with a clearly irritated expression on his face. The man looked around, before finally noticing dragonlord. The man blinked in surprise, before his expression turned serious again.

'Who... who are you?' Merlin asked still half in shock.

'I'm Riku, has Sora been here?' Was the only thing Riku said and Merlin nodded shocked to the question. 'So he has been here, were is he now.' He said almost growling.

Merlin shook his head. '...I don't know.'

Riku cursed. 'Where is that idiot.' He turned around to walk through the whirlpool again, but Merlin was still able to hear the last words he mumbled. 'Why does he even think that I want to play hide and seek?'

Merlin stared even after the silver haired man and the whirlpool had disappeared. He finally got up and walked further, half expecting to see someone else appear from nothing, but it didn't happen.

The warlock growled by the thought of how Arthur would react, he had been gone for way to long now and he knew that the king would be really worried by now.

He looked at the candy in his hand and smiled. If he would give Arthur some then maybe he wouldn't be so... no, Arthur is a prat that doesn't deserve any candy and I got it from Sora. A evil grin spread over the warlock's face, he didn't want to part with these sweet delicious candy he had gotten from his new friend.

He took out another candy before hiding the rest of the candy in his bag and walked towards the direction he had last seen his friends in.


End file.
